dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen
|Ability = Grenades create fire pools. |Price = Obtained by purchasing the Circus Pack for 925 money |Bus Level = Any }}'''Queen '''is a deranged carnival jester armed with a grenade launcher with the leaf sight unfolded and dressed in a cropped red tank top, a black skirt with red lining, white gloves, white stockings, black shoes, and a black and red fool's cap with a yellow bell on both prongs. She wears red lipstick. Even though she is a human unit, her price is valued in rage points instead of courage. That makes her a good unit for missions or events where rage meter builds up quickly. She is a psycho, meaning she behaves similarly to other units and possess fear immunity. Queen's base stats fit in closely with units in the fighter class. Queen's manually activated ability is to fire a grenade from her weapon at medium range ahead of her, dealing high Area of Effect damage. Grenade damage is fixed at 160 and is not affected by any form of damage modification. She can shoot out another grenade after a 10-second cooldown. Her manual ability is identical to that of Grenader's. However, Queen's manual ability is far greater comparatively as it has an incredibly short cooldown which consists only of a fairly quick reload of her weapon. This makes Queen very useful for completing most missions as her grenades can be spammed down the battlefield repeatedly with practically no repercussions. While her manual ability makes Queen fairly strong, her stats are less than that of Grenader's. Having lower damage and health means she's more prone to being killed sooner in melee combat. Additionally, she has a longer preparation time, a consequence of having her grenades recharge sooner. However, she doesn't explode on death and can only harm friendly units with her manual ability, making her less of a risk if players simply use her manual ability carefully. While Queen's fear perk makes her an excellent pick for clearing out large weak hordes of enemies, it's somewhat advised against using Queen on missions that require having a large number of units on the battlefield at once since the fear debuff can actually hinder other units' total DPS. It's important to understand that Queen can't be the only melee unit brought along for a mission since rage starts practically empty and can only be replenished by killing enemies. This is especially problematic since ranged units always take a long time to prepare and Queen has a high rage cost. Despite this, she can still be used as a main fighter while other melee units support her. Additionally, given that enough rage points have been accumulated to allow it, she can work well alongside her other fellow circus squadmates as they can't scare each other. Upon reaching level 13, Queen's special ability can be unlocked, granting her incendiary grenades. This makes her grenade ability notably stronger as each grenade will create a fire pool that deal extra fire damage. Since the fire pool deals high fire damage, it greatly increases her DPS and makes her more effective against groups of stronger enemies who can typically survive her initial explosion. However, her ability can be greatly negated in missions affected by rainy weather and/or against enemies who possess fire resistance, making it just slightly situational. Like all rage abilities and units, she is unavailable in League. Pros *Moderate preparation time. *Moderate speed. *Fear immunity. *Manual ability to shoot a grenade. *Sets the enemies on fire (special ability). Cons *Only available in a unit pack for a large amount of money. *High rage cost. *Low base health. *Weak against melee-resistant units. *Can damage friendly units. *Inspires fear in friendly units. *Turns into Girl upon death. Trivia * Queen is one of three members of the Circus Squad, the others being Berserker and Saw. * Her costume design and appearance, as well as her psychotic female jester motif, are a reference to DC Comics character Harley Quinn. * Queen was released in update 2.6.0 as an expansion to the "Circus Pack" unit pack. She was also awarded to everyone who purchased it earlier. * Queen's special ability behaves exactly as Grenader's grenades did in the past. Before update 2.4.0, Grenader's grenades would create a fire pool after exploding. Category:Units Category:Psycho Category:Exclusive Category:Rage